Amor a través del tiempo
by Yuki di Vongola
Summary: Un compromiso... Un amor correspondido... Un viaje en el tiempo... Y... ¿un embarazo? ¿Qué esta pasando? Primera Generación/Décima Generación (Esta historia no es plagio. La he subido con un usuario diferente al que utilizo en otra página)


Capítulo 1: ¿Hemos viajado al pasado?

No sabían cómo había pasado esto, lo único que sabían es que en este momento se encontraban frente a sus antecesores y la verdad no se habían encontrado de una manera muy agradable que se diga. Pero qué es lo que podían hacer, pues nada, esa era la respuesta.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, empezaba a recordar cómo acabaron ahí. ¡Claro, cómo olvidarlo! Si todo esto tenía un culpable y ese culpable tenía un nombre de cinco letras: Reborn.

_**Flash Back**_

Tsuna estaba bastante nervioso mientras se dirigía a la junta que había organizado Reborn, y lo cierto es que lo que estaba pasando en este momento no le gustaba nada ya que viniendo de su espartano tutor no podía pasar nada bueno… sobre todo para él.

Miró la puerta que daba a la sala que fue mencionada antes y con un suspiró se armo de valor para entrar a lo que el denominaría como el mismo infierno. Dentro se encontraban todos sus guardianes tranquilos, riéndose y divirtiéndose, sin destrozar nada y llevándose perfectamente bien. Incluso Mukuro y Kyoya estaban teniendo una animada conversación mientras reían.

Eso era lo que le gustaría poder decir pero siendo realistas eso es imposible ya que la realidad es muy distinta de la ficción. Gokudera se encontraba peleando con Lambo y amenazando con volarle con dinamita mientras Yamamoto intentaba parar la pelea y que dejará al más joven de los guardianes tranquilo pero sus intentos no funcionaron y solo consiguió que se enojara y gritara más de lo que estaba haciendo antes, y claro el joven Bovino no se quedaba atrás y también discutía con la tormenta a pesar de saber que no saldría muy bien como terminara de explotar y para rematar esa escena estaba Sasagawa animando más la pelea con sus "¡Al Extremo!"

Por otro lado teníamos a Mukuro y Kyoya que se estaban peleando verbalmente pero por sus expresiones pronto empezarían a pelear con los puños, o mejor dicho con el tridente y las tonfas. Un poco más atrás estaba Chrome alejada del ruido de las discusiones y procurando no acabar metida en una de las peleas y por consecuencia terminar lastimada. Y por último teníamos al demonio, también conocido como Reborn que estaba la mar de tranquilo esperando que el llegará para parar la pelea y como siempre no le importaba que él pudiera llegar a salir lastimado, más bien lo estaba deseando.

Tsuna vio la escena y con un suspiro se dispuso a parar la disputa antes de que pasara a más y acabarán destruyendo toda la sala y tal vez alguna que otra parte más de la mansión y todo eso equivaldría a su peor enemigo, uno mucho más terrorífico que las fangirls, uno que incluso jamás podría escapar de él y sería capaz de sumergirlo en el mismísimo infierno. El monstruo del… papeleo.

Con tan solo pensarlo un enorme escalofrío cubrió todo su cuerpo y su piel palideció consideradamente hasta el punto de parecer haber visto un fantasma, aunque siendo sinceros, preferiría ver un fantasma antes que enfrentarse al papeleo.

- ¡Basta!

Su gritó paso desapercibido entre las discusiones de sus amigos y familia, como si nunca lo hubieran oído. De repente sintió un escalofrío surcar su cuerpo y como si de una película de terror se tratase se giro hasta ver a su espartano tutor que le miraba de una manera penetrante y con una sonrisa sádica y en menos de diez segundos ya sabía lo que le estaba intentando decir. Claramente sus ojos le gritaban:

"Un verdadero jefe de la mafia es capaz de controlar a su familia y tú no lo consigues así que tendré que ponerte un entrenamiento más duro y sádico a menos de que detengas todo esto en este mismo instante."

Estaba seguro de que eso es lo que pensaba su espartano tutor y conociéndolo no le extrañaría que le diera un castigo peor al que prometían sus ojos, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano antes que tener a dos de los tres monstruos que más odiaba. Y sin duda este es el orden por el que más los temía.

1º Al papeleo. (Sí por muy cruel y sádico que llegue a ser Reborn sin duda el papeleo le gana con creces.)

2º A su espartano tutor. (También es conocido por Tsuna y otros más como "El Demonio Salido Del Inframundo Para Torturar y Hacer Sufrir A Sus Pobres Victimas", también abreviado como el D.I.T.S. "Demonio del Inframundo Torturador y Sádico)

3º Las fangirls (Por muy inocentes que parezcan no lo son nada, de hecho pueden ser de las cosas más diabólicas que te puedes encontrar sobre todo cuando es una fujoshi que te quiere emparejar con otro chico)

Al tener en mente a sus peores enemigos un estremecimiento le recorrió y ahora más que nunca pensaba parar esto antes de enfrentarse a esos monstruos.

- ¡Parad ahora mismo!- Esta vez su gritó si hizo efecto y todos pararon.- Bien me alegro de que hayáis terminado con vuestra pelea, ahora sentaros y términos con esta reunión.

Todos obedecieron a su jefe, aunque Mukuro y Kyoya, a regañadientes, principalmente porque no querían enfrentarse a la ira de su jefe.

- Jefe, ¿por qué ha organizado esta reunión?

- Lo cierto es que no he sido yo, mi querida Chrome. Ha sido Reborn que nos quería decir algo MUY importante.- Ante esto todos se estremecieron, unos más imperceptible que otros, pero lo hicieron y en cierta forma miraban aterrorizados al Arcobaleno para que soltara la bomba de una vez

Reborn a pesar de tener todas las miradas puestas sobre él tomo tranquilamente su cortado antes de mirar a todos los presentes y soltar la antes mencionada bomba.

- Todos ustedes se casara.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

El silencio de la sala era mortal mientras algunos miraban como si Reborn se hubiese vuelto loco (Tsuna, Lambo, Gokudera y Chrome), otros como si lo que dijo fuera una broma (Ryohei y Yamamoto) y otros lo miraban con claras intenciones asesinas (Mukuro y Kyoya). Nadie decía nada y el silencio se volvía cada vez más pesado, tanto que se podría cortar con un cuchillo de la tensión que había.

- Jajajajajaja. ¡Qué buena broma pequeño!- La risa de Yamamoto era una nerviosa esperando que realmente fuera una broma como él pensaba y esperaba que fuera.

- No es ninguna broma. Todos se casarán y como sé que ninguno tiene pareja yo ya he escogido por vosotros los que creo que serán mejores para los ocho aquí presentes y no tengáis que perder tiempo buscando una pareja.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso Reborn!

- ¡Bebe no tienes derecho a hacer algo como eso y yo no me casaré con ningún herbívoro!- La mirada de Kyoya en ese instante era aterradora.

- kufufufu por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Ave-kun. No lo haré.

- Lo siento Reborn-san pero me niego rotundamente a casarme.

- Lo siento Reborn-san pero estoy de acuerdo con Mukuro-sama y el jefe. Yo tampoco me casaré.

- El matrimonio es una decisión ¡Extrema! Y yo no voy a casarme con alguien que no amo ¡Al Extremo!

- Lo siento pequeño pero yo también me niego.- Yamamoto estaba serio como cuando lucha en una batalla.

- Yare, yare yo soy demasiado joven como para casarme, así que ni lo sueñes Reborn.

Reborn los miraba con una expresión tranquila ya que se esperaba las negativas de los demás pero en este momento el que no quisieran hacerlo era lo que menos le importaba. Endureciendo su expresión y dejando ver un brillo sádico en sus ojos se puso realmente serio.

- Me da igual si queréis hacerlo o no, si sois muy jóvenes o incluso si no estáis enamorados de esa persona. La familia necesita herederos que continúen con lo que vosotros estáis haciendo y cuanto más se espere más difícil será conseguirlo. Os vais a casar tanto si queréis como si no y no hay lugar a discusión. Os diré con quién os casaréis y lo haréis. Si no, sabéis hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por conseguir lo que quiero incluso por lo que creo que es mejor.

La forma en que lo dijo y con el tono que lo hizo no pudieron negarse y agachando la cabeza mientras reprimían las ganas de matar al estúpido de Reborn dejaron que les dijera quién sería la persona que los ataría por el resto de sus días.

- Me alegro de saber que ya habéis aceptado vuestro destino, pero no os preocupéis que no será tan malo.- Dijo con burla en su voz, lo sabían y eso solo le daban más ganas de irse de golpes contra el maldito, pero no podían hacerlo, al menos no por ahora.

- Ryohei Sasagawa, te casaste con Aoba.

Al oír con quien le toco no le molesto mucho ya que con Aoba se llevaba bien. Al menos estaría con alguien que en cierto sentido lo comprendería aunque fuera un poco.

- La vaca estúpida se casará con el imbécil de Colonello.

Al oírlo se alivio un poco. Colonello era alguien bueno y cariñoso. Al menos no le toco un sádico como alguien que él conoce (Reborn)

- Gokudera Hayato se casara con Gamma.

No le gusto nada la pareja que le gusto y lo dejo ver cuando fruncía el ceño. Pero en fin no tenía opción ¿verdad?

- Yamamoto Takeshi, tú te casarás con el escandaloso tiburón de los Varia.

Suspiró al oírlo, no es que le cayera mal Squalo, pero después de esto seguro que solo estarían luchando con la espada, aunque viendo el lado bueno de las cosas al menos de esa manera podrían entrenar más. Jajajaja.

- Rokudo Mukuru aquí Marida Sera Byakuran.

Al oírlo Mukuro sintió que la sangre se le congelaba para a los pocos instantes resurgir envuelta en lava.- ¡¿Cómo podían emparejarlo con ese comedor de malvaviscos, pervertido e infantil?! ¡Definitivamente se negaba a ese matrimonio!

- Dokuro Chrome sí Casara estafa Kyoko.

Al oírlo Chrome se puso pálida ya que ella no quería casarse con una de sus mejores amigas, además sabía que ella estaba enamorada de su amiga Haru y que esta le correspondía. Pero no fue la única que se molesto con esto si no que también se molestaron Ryohei, por meter a su dulce hermanita en todo esto, y Tsuna porque Reborn sabía que todavía estaba enamorado de ella.

- Hibari Kyoya, se casará con Cavallone Dino.

En cuanto Hibari lo escucho sintió como la sangre le hervía. ¡Un carnívoro como él nunca se casaría con un insignificante herbívoro como el Haneuma!

- Y por último mi "adorado" alumno.- La sonrisa que le dirigía Reborn hizo que se estremeciera y se esperara lo peor.- Tú te casaras con Rei.

Cuando dijo eso Tsuna sintió como el mundo se le desplomaba encima y poco a poco su respiración se cortaba. ¡¿Cómo pudo Reborn ponerlo justamente con ÉL?! ¡Esto sería algo que nunca permitiría que pasara y mucho menos sería algo que fuera hacer de eso estaba más que seguro!

Antes de que pudieran siquiera reclamar, (e intentar matarlo) Reborn ya estaba detrás de la Vaca estúpida.

- Si no te gustan los fastidiáis.

Como se notaba que Reborn estaba disfrutando con el dolor de la décima generación Vongola, sobre todo al saber que apenas lo aguantaría, o incluso que directamente no lo hacían.

Ni corto ni perezoso Reborn empujo a Lambo en contra de sus compañeros y sin esperarlo la bazuca de los diez años en el futuro apareció golpeándolos a todos.

Cuando el humo se disipo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el futuro más bien en el pasado ya que delante de ellos estaba Vongola Primo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sí, definitivamente Reborn sabía cómo joderles la vida y lo hacía bien, pero que MUY bien.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

¡Oh ya llego! Esa era la pregunta que más temía Tsuna. El ¿Quiénes sois? Y ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Y como dijo antes, Reborn sabía meterlos en líos y ellos… bueno tenían que aprender a salir de ellos.


End file.
